“Cloud computing” services provide shared network-based resources, applications, and information to computers and other devices upon request. In cloud computing environments, services can be provided by servers to users' computer systems via the Internet and wireless networks rather than installing software locally on users' computer systems. A user can interact with social networking systems, email systems, and instant messaging systems, by way of example, in a cloud computing environment.
Services that are offered to organizations can include data migration. Data migration is the process of transferring data between data storage systems, data formats, or computer systems. Data migration is usually performed programmatically to achieve an automated migration, freeing up human resources from tedious tasks. Data verification is typically performed after data migration is completed.